Inside Your Mind
by oumakoukichi
Summary: Once Jesse returns, he immediately uses his power as top consultant to land Rachel the lead in the new school play. It feels wrong to blindly take it from Jesse, but it feels so right at the same time. St. Berry


"Jesse." She breathes out like all the oxygen in the world ran out, leaving her breathless and frozen in place.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel."

With those simple seven words, she was sucked back into the void called Jesse St. James.

She didn't want to fall for his charming looks and undeniable way he's staring at her with such tender eyes once more, but it was too late right as he walked through those doors.

After the fiasco of the class being reintroduced to the new Jesse St. James, Rachel couldn't help but to feel that uneasy, creeping chill up her spine as she was the last in the room to be leaving. Besides the man across the room, eyes glued on every action she performed with the same uniform smirk he always had over the years. She grabs her bag, nestling it around her protectively as she turns to him. He gets up, closing the door gently with the tip of his fingers.

"We haven't had time to catch up." He says in a low, husky voice as he pushes her bag strap off of her shoulder. She gulps, muscles tensing at the way she could feel the slight brush of his fingers against her skin. It was electrifying. "I suppose so." She mumbles, avoiding his alluring eyes. His arms find a way to snake around her upper waist, placing an inescapable cage around the girl. "Any new boy toys?" He asks, smirking at how her face flushes a deep red at the crude question. Rachel stumbles over her own words, curling her hands into a fist out of defense. "Of course not."

"Not even Hudson?" He spits out the question venomously, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Not even Finn."

Jesse winces at the way she seems hurt by the mention of his last name, letting his lips purse into a slight frown, only to return to a smug grin as he realizes that now he has her full attention with his competition out of the way.

"Good." He purrs, placing his index finger and his thumb against her chin, keeping her still as he leans in for a kiss. He stops in place, however, leaving her in anticipation. She shivers at the way she can feel his warm breath shutter against her skin, leaving her with goosebumps all over. "More for me."

She goes home that night with the unshakable feeling she's never quite felt before, lust. It's a dangerous word. A word that haunts her as she can only think of the way he would brush his lips all over her exposed body, leaving behind a trail of bite marks and evidence of him digging his nails into her back like a savage animal clawing its' carcass of a meal protectively.

Her eyes jolted open, feeling a sense of alarm in her chest once realizing how impure she was around him. And here she was, thinking that she was still grieving over her and Finn's dead relationship. She quickly calls the one person to help her.

"Kurt, I need an intervention."

"I'll bring Mercedes with me. I'll be over ASAP."

The thicker girl lets out a chuckle, leaning her back against the bed behind her as her feet sway from side to side in amusement. "I knew this would happen right as he walked into the choir room." Kurt frets, letting a hand rest on her shoulder as he sits next to the girl. "I'm losing it, you guys." She admits, letting her back hit her carpet with an agonizing groan. "Girl, go for it." Mercedes chides in her opinion. "What's wrong with giving into love?" She snickers, playing with her hair as she thinks about a few relationships she's had of her own. "But what if it's not love?" Rachel asks, gripping the threads of the carpet. She jolts up right as she can hear the vibrations from her phone next to her, opening it to find that Jesse's calling her.

Speak of the devil.

"Answer it!" Kurt whispers harshly.

"Ok, ok!" She replies, briskly grabbing the phone in one swift motion, thumb trembling as she presses the accept button

Her voice is shaky, answering with a croak. "Hello?"

"Rachel."

"Jesse."

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"

"Not exactly. Why?"

"It's a surprise. Just see me after class- alone."

He hangs up after that, leaving the girl red-faced and paralyzed from the addition of that last word, alone. "Oh my god." Mercedes smirks, putting a hand on her petite shoulder. "He's into you, so go for it."

She doesn't want to, due to the betrayal of her own feelings and worries, but at the same time, she really wants to go.

So she does. Mercedes was right; what's wrong with giving into this kind of stuff?

The entire meeting she felt his burning eyes set against her skin, causing goosebumps to venture across her body. She meets his emerald eyes, flushing at the sight of him flashing her a wink. Then she feels the same feeling she felt last night- defenseless and the warm feeling of excitement building up in her chest like a steaming volcano about to burst. "Rachel, are you okay? You look as pale as a ghost." Kurt leans over to worry about her, placing the back of his hand to sense some kind of overheating in her head. "You feel like you're on fire. Are you sick?" She grabs his hands with a weak smile, assuaging his worries. "I'm fine. Just a little hot in here."

"What's the surprise?" She says with a tremble in her voice as he once again traps her in the room. She feels like a cornered rabbit about to get into the jaws of the big bad wolf.

"Mr. Schue gave me big news. You are going to be performing Phantom of the Opera for the next play, and I'm most definite that I got you the lead."

"Without an audition?"

"If you'd like to audition, that's fine, but there's no point. You were made to play this part, just as you're made to play any part. It's an inevitability."

She cant help but smile shyly, taking his hand with a slight reluctance behind it. "I'll audition right now." She confirms as he leads her to the piano in the room. He lets off a smirk, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Just for me?" She gulps, pausing for a moment as a wave of pink filled her cheeks. "Just for you- this song requires a partner, however."

 _In sleep he came to me, in dreams he came-_

 _that voice who calls to me, and speaks my name_

 _and do I dream again, for now I find_

 _the Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _inside my mind._

He joins in, grabbing her hand to give her a small twirl in that flimsy skirt of hers.

 _Sing once again with me_

 _our strange duet_

It's uncanny how the lyrics match their complex relationship in a way. She wants to pull her hand away from him, but she feels as if she's melting in his grasp.

 _My power over you grows stronger yet_

She turns her head away, dodging his glossy, desirable eyes that was desperately trying to look into her soul.

 _And though you turn from me to glance behind_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside your mind_

She can only let a blush express her feelings, finding it hard to form words at the back of her throat as he holds her in a tight embrace, holding her chin and directing her line of sight back at him. Her hand subconsciously makes it's way to his cheek, being mesmerized by the way they both stop the song halfway and just enjoy the sparking tension between his body and hers, being only a few centimeters away from each other.

"I say you get the part." He whispers, his breath coming out in short shutters as he finds her lips getting closer and closer to his.

"That's good." She says, closing her eyes as her glossy lips gets closer to it's destination as the seconds roll by. Her fingers venture to the back of his head, digging her hand into his chestnut locks as she lands a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, that's good." He mumbles in between the delicate kisses, moving his hand from her chin to her waist, lifting her up to let her lock her mile-long legs around his body.

A door swings open.

"Oh fucking god, I've walked in on two lovebirds in heat." Santana groans, covering her eyes partially with her tan hand.

"I told you not to go in there."

"Shut it, Hummel." She barks, looking back at the boy behind her.

The Latina strides by them, casually grabbing her forgotten phone from the seat in the front row with a look of disgust on her face once she sneaks a glance at the two.

Rachel clears her throat, unhooking her legs as he sets her down with a prideful smirk.

So much for taking it slow.

* * *

author shit: I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with this story, but its gonna be steamy i guess. next chap is coming soon. woo.


End file.
